


Sage's Files

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: convergence [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, report excerpt format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: excerpts from reports Sage was filing about the Alternate reality teams
Series: convergence [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024





	Sage's Files

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has never been published so it has been backdated as close to its original completion date as I can get.

Sage’s files Team one

[Excerpt from Sage’s Report Subject X-men Teams from Alternate realities]

This section of the report deals with the team that has caused the most chaos for us since their arrival. I will begin as always with the Alternate Cyclops who based on interviews is 57 years of age and in severe ill health from environmental factors and improperly treated wounds. The prosthetics that are apparently necessary to his survival do not appear any more advanced than extremely high end Shield military units and might actually be less advanced in some areas. He appears the least likely to cause further problems as he refused to divulge too many details about his future to prevent further time line alteration.

The next subject had no such compunctions the being known as Equinox [Real identity still unknown] apparently felt compelled to act to alter our fate even with the knowledge that it would not affect her own reality at all. A psychotic break cannot be ruled out but the subject was killed while battling the Avengers and no body was left behind so it is all conjecture at this point.

The Alternate Rachel Grey has also perished but by her own hand to apparently protect our world from the nanotech virus contained inside of her. Based on the testimony of our team’s Rachel Grey it would appear that the Alternate Rachel acted to affect the outcome of several tragedies that came about in this team’s time line. However, given the unpredictable nature of time travel and altering history there is no proof she has actually prevented these tragedies and may have made them worse.

The remaining three team members are the potential future children of current X-men. The first of the three and only female is a potential future daughter of Cyclops and Emma Frost the White Queen. Her name is Ruby Summers and she appears to posses an organic ruby form not unlike her mother’s diamond form and her father’s optic blast. Bishop has confirmed that she existed in his time line and was part of the Summers rebellion.

The next individual is by far the most powerful of the three potential children on the team. He has given his name only as Magnus and genetic scans reveal he is the offspring of Rogue and Magneto. He refuses to allow skin on skin contact but does not state why only that it is fatal. He also seems to possess powerful Magnetic abilities.

The final member of this team is the son of the older Rachel Grey and Wolverine. He has so far remained aloof and uninterested in talking but scans have shown he shares Wolveirne’s mutation and seems to have some innate Telekinetic abilities. He has not demonstrated any telepathy at the moment.

End Sage Files Team One

Sage’s Files Team Two

[Excerpt from Sage’s Report Subject X-men Teams from Alternate realities]

This section of the report deals with the team from the so called good future that is now also no longer our own future. This team contrasted with the team described earlier from the bad future as an example of why the X-men and now the X. S. E. exist. This Cyclops in a bit of strange symmetry is also 57 years old. However, that is the only thing he has in common with the other team from the future’s Cyclops. He is in excellent health for his age and is still active. According to interviews He was filling in with the current team of X-men on due to a pregnancy from one member when they were pulled into this time line.

The remaining members appear to all be children of current X-men. I will begin with the child of Gambit and Rogue an Olivier Lebeau who appears to posses his mother’s powers in a far more controllable form. If he has permanently absorbed any abilities he has not revealed them. The next child appears to be another potential offspring of Cyclops and the White Queen a Christian Summers who appears to have his mothers telepathy and his fathers optic blast. The is some genetic abnormality that could indicate a potential secondary mutation but it has not been triggered yet. 

Kendal Logan who informs me that her codename is Torrent is the next subject. She is another potential offspring of Wolveirne but her mother was our own Storm. She has her mothers powers paired with her father’s healing factor. 

The final two team members are a Blue Wagner the daughter Nightcrawler and a long term ally of the x-men Amanda Sefton. She appears to have inherited her father’s abilities if she has the magical skills of her mother cannot be confirmed at this time. Last we have Paval Rasputin the grandchild of the deceased X-man Colossus as well as apparently the son of Polaris. He has inherited his Grandfather’s powers.

This team shows an unusual level of power inheritance amongst the next generation students perhaps supporting the terrorist group Dominant Species assertion that mutants are full of trial runs for the next dominant species. Further study by experts such as Hank McCoy is recommended.

End Sage's Files Team Two

Sage’s Files Team Five

[Excerpt from Sage’s Report Subject X-men Teams from Alternate realities]

The first team I feel we should address is the one that most closely resembles the first class of the X-men of our world. Initial scans show that they are nearly genetically identical to the first five X-men aside from some minor differences in gene expression and obviously different Environmental factors. None of these subjects posses the same fingerprints as the original X-men which will help with tracking and observation during their time here.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is as far as I got with this


End file.
